Domando al cazador
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel se ha unido a las cacerías pero ya está aburrido de recibir órdenes y regaños por parte de Dean. Ese día termina de colmar su paciencia y sabe muy bien qué hacer para ganar el respeto que merece y domar al salvaje cazador. CasxDean.


Y ya comenzaba de nuevo, Dean Winchester regañándolo porque se salió del plan durante la cacería. Estaban en Illinois rastreando un hombre lobo y como siempre, Dean se puso a dar órdenes para acabarlo. Castiel ya estaba harto de recibir órdenes pero le molestaba aun más que Dean osara regañarlo porque las incumplía, ¿Quién se creía ese cazador para gritarle a él? Su poder era mil veces superior al del rubio, sus conocimientos eran infinitos pero por sobre todo, no permitiría que ese arrogante cazador con aires de superioridad le diera órdenes hasta por si acaso. Castiel ha peleado en innumerables peleas y sabe perfectamente que hacer.

Luego de meditarlo en un parque cercano hasta bien entrada la noche, se decidió, era hora de darle una lección a Dean y que recordara, quien mandaba ahí, que él era un ángel y le debía respeto. Esa noche decidió que domaría al salvaje cazador.

Aprovechando el amparo de la noche, Castiel apareció en el cuarto del motel de turno. Dean dormía profundamente sobre la cama y no había señales de Sam por el cuarto. El ángel asintió en un gesto de aprobación y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama. Le quitó las tapas de un tirón al cazador y colocó su mano sobre la boca de Dean sin ninguna delicadeza, provocando que se despertara casi de inmediato. El rubio lo miró fijamente e intentó quitar la mano que cubría su boca pero mover a Castiel, era como intentar mover un muro con palitos chinos. EL ángel sonrió cuando Dean dejó de luchar y lo miró duramente.

-Ya me cansé de tu pose de soy-el-amo-y-me-obedeces, parece que olvidas que soy un ángel y me debes respeto, niño- en un gesto que Castiel no se esperaba, Dean le mordió la palma de la mano, consiguiendo liberarse y giró sobre la cama para levantarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Cas?-

-Ya me canse de tu pose de teniente, tú no das ordenes aquí, Dean, es más, está noche, seré yo quien de las ordenes y tu obedecerás, como un buen soldadito-

-¿Qué? Vete a la mierda Cas, y sal de mi cuarto de inmediato-

-¿Estás asustado, cazador?- preguntó el ángel rodeando la cama y Dean retrocedió manteniendo las distancias.

-¡Dije que te alejaras!-

-Oblígame-

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada pero Dean desistió luego de unos segundos y se giró con la intención de salir del cuarto pero el ángel apareció frente a él sonriendo ligeramente. A Dean no le gusto esa sonrisa, para nada.

-¿Vas a algún lado, cazador?-

-¡Déjate de juegos, Cas!- grito Dean frunciendo el ceño- Muévete o te juro que te arrepentirás, maldito ángel del señor-

-Intenté hacerlo por las buenas, Dean pero no me dejas opción-

El ángel movió su mano para dejarlo de rodillas ante él y esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación. Rodeó al cazador a paso lento, disfrutando de tenerlo en esa posición pero conocía muy bien a Dean Winchester, y no se rendiría sin dar pelea.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- grito el cazador furioso- Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto, Castiel-

-Pídeme disculpas y te liberare-

-Vete a la mierda- siseo Dean con superioridad y Castiel frunció el ceño.

-Bien, entonces no tengo más opción que ser el tirano aquí-

Liberó al cazador de su poder y este se levantó corriendo para ir a la puerta pero no abrió. Castiel se paseó por el cuarto con absoluta parsimonia, disfrutando de la desesperación y el miedo que comenzaba a percibir de Dean. Se giró para mirarlo y descubrió que estaba dibujando un sello anti-ángeles en la pared. Rápidamente movió su mano para aventarlo sobre el sillón y lo inmovilizó sonriendo.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó Dean desesperado- Ya basta Cas, esto no es divertido-

-No busco que te diviertas, Dean- respondió tranquilamente el ángel para luego quitarse la gabardina, la chaqueta, soltó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa- Voy a enseñarte quien manda sobre quien, Dean, te dejaré muy claro que yo soy quien da las órdenes-

-Vete a la mierda- siseo Dean frunciendo el ceño.

Castiel lo giró sobre el sillón para dejarlo boca abajo y procedió a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Ató las muñecas del cazador con su corbata y luego lo levantó del cabello, sacándole un pequeño gruñido a Dean.

-Muy bien, ahora te enseñaré algo de disciplina, Dean, soy un ángel del señor y me vas a respetar-

Castiel lo levantó jalándolo de las muñecas y lo dejó de rodillas frente a él. Terminó de quitarse la ropa ante la mirada atenta y furiosa del cazador. El ángel sonrió acariciando su cabello.

-Ahora serás un buen chico y me complacerás como corresponde-

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- gritó Dean mirándolo furioso.

-Vamos Dean, sé que te gustara, usa esa boquita para algo útil y no solo para ladrar ordenes-

EL ángel lo tomó por la mandíbula y ejerció presión hasta que consiguió que el cazador abriera la boca. Sin mediar palabras lo forzó a tragar su virilidad por completo, Dean intentó apartarse pero el agarre del ángel tras su cabeza no se lo permitió. Castiel gimió al sentir esa boca y como el cazador entrecerraba los ojos sonrojado mientras le daba plena libertad a su lengua de actuar. El ángel lo forzó a aumentar el ritmo y luego de unos minutos lo apartó antes de llegar al orgasmo. Esa boca se estaba volviendo su perdición. Tumbó al cazador en el suelo para apoderarse de esa boca en un posesivo beso mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del cazador. Sintió la resistencia en el cuerpo ajeno y bajó la boca para lamer esos sensibles pezones. El cuerpo del cazador se estremeció ante su toque y un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

-Buen chico- susurró Castiel con la voz teñida por el placer- Quiero que me supliques que te lo haga y te disculpes por tratarme como si fuera un soldado a tus órdenes-

-Vete a la mierda…- murmuró Dean respirando agitado.

-Intenté ser amable contigo pero si prefieres el modo difícil-

Castiel estiró sus dedos para dejarlos sobre los labios del cazador pero este rehusó a lamerlos. EL ángel sonrió con superioridad y bajó la mano despacio.

-SI no quieres lamerlos, Dean, entonces lo haremos a tu modo-

El ángel intentó colar un dedo en el interior del cazador y este dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Castiel colocó algo más de fuerza cuando la voz del cazador lo detuvo.

-Por favor no…- pidió Dean despacio- Dolerá así…-

-¿Serás un buen chico y los lamerás para mí?-

-Sí…-

Castiel subió su mano e introdujo tres dedos en esa apetecible boca que Dean no dudó en lamer a consciencia. El ángel entrecerró los ojos al ver como un hilo de saliva salía por la comisura de los labios de Dean. Se inclinó mordiendo ese cuello hasta dejarle una notoria marca que no se borraría en días. El gemido que obtuvo como respuesta lo encendió aun más y quito los dedos de esa boca para comenzar a penetrarlo despacio. El cuerpo de Dean dio un respingo y a los pocos segundos se acostumbró a la intromisión, moviendo despacio las caderas, pidiendo por más. Castiel sonrió victorioso cuando tenía a Dean gimiendo y pidiéndole que cortara los preámbulos y se lo follara de una buena vez. El ángel sonrió victorioso y se acomodó entre sus piernas sosteniéndolo por los muslos. Dean lo miró gimiendo.

-Hazlo… Cas hazlo- dijo el cazador sonrojado.

-¿Lo quieres, Dean? ¿Quieres que te folle?-

-Sí Cas… hazlo-

-No me des ordenes- replicó el ángel- Ahora discúlpate conmigo y suplícame que te folle-

-No…- gimió Dean al sentir esa boca mordisqueando su barbilla- Cas…-

-Solo tienes que entregarte a mí, Dean y te daré la mejor noche de tu vida- el rubio se mordió el labio- Vamos Dean, sé que lo quieres-

Castiel sonrió ante la duda que mostraba el rostro del cazador, bajó su boca para lamer ese delicioso cuello antes de mordisquearlo despacio, sintió como el cazador se movía inquieto y luego lo abrazó por el cuello. Al fin se había rendido por completo.

-Lo siento Cas…- dijo Dean mirándolo agitado- Por favor perdóname… tú mandas, Cas… puedes hacer lo que quieras, por favor perdóname por mi actitud…-

-Buen chico, soy alguien compasivo, así que te perdono-

-Cas… por favor…-

-Si lo quieres, tienes que pedirlo correctamente- respondió Castiel sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a masturbarlo despacio con su mano- Vamos Dean, pídemelo como corresponde-

-A la mierda- susurró Dean con la voz teñía de placer- Por favor Cas… te lo suplicó… por favor… tú eres el amo, tú mandas, Cas… te lo suplicó, follame de una vez, Cas…-

-No me convences- respondió el ángel sonriendo- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, cazador-

-Por favor… Cas por favor, follame de una maldita vez- suplicó Dean jadeando- Te lo ruego Cas… mira como me tienes… te lo suplicó amo… follame de una vez, Cas… tú mandas, tú das las ordenes… tú eres el puto amo pero por favor, follame de una vez, Cas-

-Buen chico, te daré lo que quieras, solo debes pedirlo correctamente-

Castiel no perdió el tiempo en más preludios y penetró al cazador con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir roncamente de placer. Luego de unos segundos impuso un ritmo rápido, embistiendo al cazador con fuerza, directo al punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rasguñaba su espalda.

-¡Mas Cas! Sí… Mmm… Oh Dios… se siente tan bien… Más Cas… te lo suplicó… por favor-

El ángel lo complació por completo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y haciendo que se retorciera de placer bajó él mientras le rasguñaba la espalda.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se folló al cazador pero cada vez fue mejor que la anterior y Dean terminó sometiéndose por completo ante él. Castiel sonrió abrazando al durmiente rubio y besó su frente con suavidad, al fin había domado al salvaje cazador.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente. Se alzó un poco para besarlo y suspiró.

-Buenos días, amor-

-Buenos días, Dean- respondió el ángel sonriendo- ¿Estás bien?-

-Me destrozaste el trasero, Cas, no volveremos a jugar a "domando al cazador" por lo menos unas semanas-

-Pero si te encanta que te domine, Dean, me provocaste a propósito con tus acciones-

-No sé cómo demonios conduciré ahora, Cas-

-Yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras, Dean, solo ordénalo- el cazador se rio.

-No Cas, no me arriesgaré a que de nuevo me domines, al menos déjame reponerme de esto y te juro que te enseñaré quien manda, mi lindo ángel del señor-

-Yo mando, Dean, eso quedó muy claro ayer, mi pequeño cazador salvaje. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Sam no llegara en toda la noche?-

-Le dije que fuera al bar y que pidiera otro cuarto cuando llegara, a menos que quiera vernos follar- Dean lo abrazó escuchando la risa del ángel- Déjame dormir un poco más, Cas, Sammy no llegara hasta el medio día-

Castiel correspondió el abrazo de su pareja. Como adoraba cuando jugaban esos juegos de rol. Le encanta jugar a soy-un-ángel-del-señor-y-me-obedeces. Sin duda era su juego favorito. Besó la frente del cazador mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Es una orden, Dean?- preguntó Castiel sonriendo.

-Por hoy- respondió el rubio besando sus labios con suavidad- Solo es una sugerencia-

-Me parece bien- dijo Castiel respondiendo a su beso- Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Cas-

El ángel sonrió mirando a su protegido. Amaba tanto al cazador, que hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener autoridad sobre él, aunque jamás negaría que le encantaba domarlo y por más que lo negara después, a Dean le fascinaba ser dominado. Besó la frente de Dean y se acomodó a su lado, estaba ansioso por repetirlo y se aseguraría de que fuera muy pronto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :D


End file.
